Things that go bump in the night
by Countess of the Moon
Summary: God i suck at summaries. Anyway on Van Helsings way back to Rome he makes an intresting inconter in the night. Warning DraculaVanhelsing
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap I'm writing somthing! Anyways please Read and review this, I'm trying to make this the best Fan fic i wrote and i need to know if its crappy or not...XD Alright? Enjoy!

* * *

It was cold that night, on one side Carl was already fast asleep near the almost-burned-out-fire (wow, long word…) and on the other Van Helsing sat staring into the fire blankly. Thoughts of the past days went through his head…"_Should of I accepted Dracula's deal?"_ Was one particular thought that he had for a while. After the death of his beloved Anna and the defeat of the "Almighty Dracula" Van Helsing started too questioned his own past and present. A strange feeling past over him… he felt as if some one watching him, but he know that was impossible because

Him and Carl are in the middle of a HUGE forest in the mountains of Transylvania.

There was no village around for miles and miles to come.

A few minutes passed and still the feeling hasn't gone away. He tried to fall asleep on the ground and ignore it but he found he couldn't. Finally he sighed and sat up… After laying awake for a few minutes he decided to find out what was causing this "feeling" he had. He got up and started to head towards a small lake without his weapons, after all, he sense he wasn't in danger so what's the point of bringing them if he didn't need them? After a few minutes of walking he came upon the lake he realized that he had made a deadly mistake. One of them was that he didn't bring any weapons with him, since a person was watching him.  
A tingle raced up and down his spine, for the dim moonlight was reflecting off a gold piece embedded in darkness. It moved, and a pale face turned around to face him.

"Hello, Gabriel."

* * *

Holy crap that was short... 


	2. Chapter 2

Yey for chapter 2! dances Anyway i need to thank people that helped me on this one...like my friend renee!  
Say hi Renee!

Rini:...Yo!

Anyways have fun reading!

* * *

Van Helsing couldn't believe his eyes, He killed him months ago! Was it just an illusion? No…It couldn't be…Finally he found the words to say…

"What the hell do you want!"

"Is that how you'd greet someone? Gabriel, you never gave me a chance to give you back your memories..." A wide smile came across his face.

Suddenly Gabriel got the feeling that some things are better left forgotten.

"Wipe the wide ass grin off your face!" He snarled at the calm vampire.

"I guess this isn't the right moment ... I'll be back very soon," the vampire smirked, slinking into the shadows. Gabriel allowed himself a blink, expecting the threat and the feeling to be gone. His keen senses told him that the vampire had vanished, for now. However, his gut told him otherwise. He returned to camp, vowing not to sleep until the friar rose. Hours passed since then, and the friar hasn't awoken now. Van helsing look towards the darken sky with a sad look upon his face. "One o'clock...great" He didn't know how long he could go without sleep… Finally, his drooping eyelids won and his body tuned down for a much deserved sleep. After a good solid block of hours, the vampire was able to come out of the trees…Van helsing work up and he noticed something was strange. Something was on top of him, something BIG as a human. Suddenly a sick feeling entered his stomach as he opened his eyes.

"I said I would return Gabriel…" Dracula purred as he started to nuzzle his neck, Van helsing gave a disgusted look.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked with a disturbed tone to his voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing Gabriel?" Dracula purred….

Dracula started tracing his hands up and down Gabriel's torso, with each trip going lower and lower. The hunter, who was paralyzed somehow, managed to lift his arms and shove away the vampire. Dracula simply came back and resumed his movement, only faster and fiercer, allowing his nails to dig channels through Gabriel's clothes.

"Why can't I move?" the hunter growled.

"'Twas no ordinary nuzzle, Gabriel ..." The vampire cood as he final ripped the shirt and vest off the hunters chest…Gabriel on the other hand, started to panic.

"Wha-what the hell! Get off me!" Finally Gabriel had control of his body again and he pushed Dracula off him, hoping that this nonsense will end…Oh But it didn't. In a blink of an eye, both of Gabriel's arms were pinned to the side of him and Dracula was sitting up on him.

"No, you killed me twice, you owe me this much ..."

"Why not just kill me now!"  
"Oh, I will…eventually…" Dracula chuckled as he started to unbuckle his belt, "Just that I want my way with you before I do…"

Gabriel swallowed hard as Dracula finally got rid of the belt, the only clothing that was still on his body were his pants. Van Helsing wished that Carl would just wake up…

"He won't awaken Gabriel..." The vampire whispered in his ear, "I made sure he drank the tea with the sleeping potion in it… nothing will be able to wake him up…"

Dracula ripped of Gabriel's pants and he was about to rip off his trousers too…if Gabriel hadn't kicked him away.

"Like hell I'll let you anywhere near there!"

He grabs a weapon to try and fight Dracula, but Dracula swats it away and it hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious, and when he wakes up he's someplace diferent, without any clothes, and Dracula is sitting at his feet…Also naked…

* * *

Yarrg! Im so sorry for ending it there but dont worry! The slash scene is the next chapter! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Thankies for the reviews everyone! And now, i present you with chapter 3!...which my friend also helped me on:D so yea. alot of the thanks go to her!

* * *

"Wouldn't you have at least done what you wished while I was unconscious?" Gabriel Groaned as Dracula climbed on top of him…

"You're supposed to be brave, Gabriel. I wanted you to be awake for this..." Dracula smirked as he kissed Gabriel hard; Gabriel squirmed for a bit but later gave up.

Gabriel knew that resistance was pointless against the man who always got what he wanted. But he mentally shook his senses. 'He is not a man, he is a monster ... God damn these hormones!' The "monster" was massaging Gabriel's hips with his own...

Gabriel grinded his teeth together as Dracula continue the massaging, He tried not to moan but it was useless…before he knew it, Dracula grabbed Gabriel's erection and started to message that too. Gabriel let out a loud groan as he threw his head back.

"Hmm, I knew you wanted this…" Dracula chuckled as he pumped Gabriel harder and faster…in a mere minute Gabriel came with a shudder all over Dracula's hand.

Dracula chuckled and brought his hand to his mouth and licked the liquid off his hand, Gabriel was panting heavily.  
"I hate you…" He panted out, Dracula just smiled at him.

"Well…your going to hate me more after what I do to you…"

Dracula then grabbed Gabriel's hips and roughly flipped him over; expertly impaling him on his hardened cock. Gabriel gasped with surprise and pain as Dracula repeated it.  
"F-fuck!" Gabriel was able to hiss out.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing to you, Gabriel … and you seem to like it," Dracula paused and let out a moan as he threw back his head.

By this time, the excruciating pain was replaced with a more pleasurable sensation. A last, strong thrust from Dracula was followed an intense wave of heat and Gabriel tried to suppress a yell that came with his orgasm. However, as the "monster" collapsed on top of him, his mouth opened and emitted the sound Dracula had wanted to hear for quite some time now…his name.

Gabriel had said his name briefly but it was loud enough to be a sort of clock that finally ticked into place. Dracula's mind went berserk with the sudden urge to kill Gabriel, and suddenly swooped down on the Left Hands' neck. Gabriel shuddered, feeling smooth, catlike teeth sinking into the rivers of blood beneath his skin. He felt warmth leaving his body, replaced with a surreal coolness before acutely sniffing something salty before him. His unfocused eyes sharpened to see the punctured wrist of Dracula and greedily grabbed it.

It seems like Dracula finally killed Gabriel.

* * *

I might continue, i dunno... 3


End file.
